


Thank You, Thomas

by ThatDamnKennedyKid



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alpha!Minho, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, OC children - Freeform, Omega!Thomas, Post Mpreg, omega!newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3314591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDamnKennedyKid/pseuds/ThatDamnKennedyKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Uhh, Minho?"</p><p>Thomas is pregnant with Minho's children. With a little help from Newt, they begin the Maze's first family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You, Thomas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CarryOnGeronimoHolmes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarryOnGeronimoHolmes/gifts), [PropolisNia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PropolisNia/gifts).



A heavy body fell next to him, exhaustion flavouring the familiar and comforting scent. Thomas rolled over, careful of his belly, to look at his mate.  


Minho met his gaze, his dark hair shimmering in the lamplight.  


"How are you?" The Keeper asked, raising a weak arm to run his fingers through Thomas' hair.  


The pale teen smiled softly, taking his hand and kissing his knuckles.  


"Do you need something before bed?"  


Thomas chuckled. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"  


Minho's answering smile was soft and drowsy. "You're the pregnant one."  


Thomas chuckled, guiding his mate's hand down to the bulge on his abdomen. A small hand pressed back from under the skin. "I can't believe it's been eight months already. 

What do you think it'll be?"  


Minho rolled onto his side, leaning over the distended belly to kiss Thomas' nose. "Mmm . . . A girl. Maybe a Beta? Whatever it is, I'll love it just as much as I love you."  


Thomas smiled, switching the side he was laying on with Minho's help. He pressed back against the Alpha making sure everything was aligned. Strong arms wrapped around him, caressing the small fingers reaching out for him.  


"She knows." Thomas chuckled.  


"She?"  


He grinned. "Newt did it to me. He called that it was going to be a female Alpha. He keeps calling it a 'she' and it just kinda stuck, I suppose."  


"Is it Omega instinct, do you think?"  


"Well, if anyone were to have it, it would be Mama Newt."  


Minho laughed and kissed his neck, nuzzling into their mate mark.  


"Minho?"  


"Hmm?"  


"Feeling frisky?"  


"I'm pretty sure that translates to 'I'm horny again, Minho'. Or, 'Look who's not getting sleep tonight'."  


"Do you really want to sleep?"  


Minho's hips pressed into his and ground, making the wet Omega arch, a surprised and hoarse cry of pleasure ripped from him.

* * *

"Newt! NEWT!"  


The Omega came running. "What is it, Thomas?"  


"I'm leaking!"  


The other Omega rolled his eyes and turned to leave. "C'mon Thomas. Minho will be getting back from his run in an hour or so. Can't you hold on?"  


"That's not it!" The pregnant teen grabbed the other's shoulder. "It's not slick. It's water. A lot of water."  


Newt blinked at him twice before he looked away. "Frypan! Alby! Get your asses over here! Take Thomas to the Den! I'm going to get Clint."  


"Why? What happened?" Frypan asked, taking one of Thomas' arms over his shoulder.  


"His water broke. Once he's situated, Frypan, you stay. Alby, you get your bloody ass out of there. You're in charge of Minho. Bring him as soon as he gets back. Betas and Omegas only in the birth room. Send Minho to me, got it?"  


The Alpha nodded, taking Thomas' other arm. "Go. we've got him."

* * *

"I need Minho." Thomas whimpered, his hand squeezing Newt's. "Where is he?"  


"He'll be here shortly." The other Omega soothed, pushing Thomas' hair back.  


Suddenly, the door burst open and Minho materialized beside Thomas. he grabbed the Omega's face and kissed him hard and long. Thomas arched into him, his free hand clutching at one of Minho's soaked forearms.  


Thick protective pheromones blanketed the room, powerfully cancelling out the steadily rising distress pheromones. Minho broke the kiss, letting them both gasp for breath. 

"I'm here now. I'm here, Thomas."  


"Hold him." Newt instructed softly.  


The Alpha wrapped himself around the Omega, careful to keep out of the way of Clint and Thomas' open legs.  


"It hurts, Minho. It hurts . . . "  


"I'm sorry, baby." Minho kissed along the Omega's throat, rubbing his stomach. "I'm so sorry."  


Newt knelt down next to Clint. "I didn't think Minho would be such a natural at this."  


"Me neither, really." Clitn whispered back. "To be completely honest, I didn't think that Minho loved Thomas this much."  


Newt nodded. "They don't appear much together during the day. I see them at night, though. Never thought I'd see anything that gentle in the Maze."  


"Gentle?"  


Newt smiled softly, the memory playing before his eyes. "Gentle."

* * *

Thomas woke up back in their room, Minho's jean button-down draped open over his body.  


A heavy hand gently pushed his back down, keeping him laying down. "Stay down, Tom."  


"Minho? Where's the baby?"  


The Alpha's face appeared above him. He looked drained and exhausted, ready to fall asleep where he stood, but a small bundle in his thick arms drew the Omega's attention.  


Minho's smile was tender at the look of wonder on Thomas' face. "Say hello to our little girl, Tommy."  


"Are . . . Are you sure?"  


Minho laid down next to him, settling the sleeping babe between them. "I'm sure. What are we going to name her?"  


Thomas stared at her dark, sleeping face. "Mihlo."  


Minho blinked, startled. "Mihlo?"  


Thomas cupped his mate's face. "She's beautiful and strong, just like her father." He blinked, then smiled. "Don't cry, baby."  


"I can't help it. I don't deserve it."  


Thomas grinned. "The next one can be named for me."  


"The . . . The next one?"  


"Mmm-hmm. Next time, it'll be a boy and an Omega, just like me. Can you think of one?"  


"Nathan."  


"Nathan?"  


"Tom and Nate."  


Thomas chuckled. "Perfect."

* * *

"What's wrong?"  


Thomas smiled and pet his daughter's hair. "Nothing much, baby. Just some cramps. They come with pregnancy."  


Her small brow furrowed. "Should I get Appa?"  


"No, no, sweetheart. Your father's busy."  


She still looked skeptical, a tiny reflection of Minho. "You don't look too good."  


Thomas sighed. She had it in her head that the baby was hurting him, had since the beginning, but this pregnancy was nearly identical to the one he'd had with her. "If you really think I'm in that much pain and your father isn't busy, you can bring him back."  


She gave him another once over before nodding shortly and bolting.  


"If he's busy, Mihlo, leave him!"  


"He's never busy as soon as I mention you anyways!" She yelled back, disappearing into the foliage.  


Thomas sighed heavily, rubbing his belly again.  


"Can't control your brat?"  


Thomas grinned. "I wouldn't talk about her that way, Gally. She did kick your ass."  


"No she didn't!"  


Thomas chuckled. "Why so defensive?"  


"Because she didn't! She's not even six yet!"  


"That's what makes it funny."  


"Shut up, Greenie!"  


"Really?" Thomas laughed outright. "I've been here for six years and you're still calling me that?"  


"Shank!"  


"Name calling now, huh?"  


"Gally?"  


The Beta turned around and received a punch straight in the junk. He collapsed teye levelelevel of the small Alpha Mihlo.  


She didn't smile at him. "Leave Dad alone."  


Minho snorted in amusement behind her while Newt's distant laughter was loud and ringing.

* * *

"You called it." Minho whispered into Thomas' hair, handing him the small bundle. "Male Omega."  


"Hello, Nathan." Thomas chuckled, watching as the infant's hands reached out to him. Before he could offer a finger, Mihlo's hand appeared, taking the much smaller one tenderly and carefully.  


"Nice to meet you, Nathan." She said, smiling down at the new child. "I'm Mihlo, your older sister. Don't worry. I won't let any Grievers take you. I'll protect you from and in the Maze. We'll both be Runners when you grow up, just like Appa and Dad."  


Minho picked Mihlo up. "I'm just going to put her to bed, okay Tommy? I'll be back in a moment."  


Thomas smiled sleepily. "Take all the time you need."

* * *

"Aren't you going to control your klunk stains?"  


"I don't remember asking your shucking opinion, Gally." Thomas replied, affectionately watching Mihlo teach Nathan how to write.  


"They're loose and unruly. Control them."  


Thomas smiled at him, hazel eyes bright and shiny. "You're not their father, my mate nor someone who even remotely looks after them. Unless you want to start caring for them, you keep your opinions to yourself, Beta."  


"The only reason these children are even here is because you're a slut."  


Before Thomas could react, Mihlo grabbed Gally's shirt, pulling him down to her level before she punched him right in the centre of his ugly face. "Don't you dare speak to my father like that shuckface."  


Nathan, still pondering the letters scratched into the ground, just gazed at his sister patiently, waiting for the lesson to resume. Gally curled in on himself, gasping harshly in pain.  


"Shuck! What happened?"  


"I punched him in the face." Mihlo tossed over her shoulder, returning to her brother.  


Newt stared down at Gally for a moment before he started laughing. "What did you do this time?"  


Thomas frowned. "This time?"  


"Yeah." Newt grinned. "He opens his crude mouth and Mihlo shuts him back up all the time. She has a sense for him, I swear."  


"I'm not apologizing!" She called. Newt just chuckled again.  


"Serves you right, you arrogant bastard. Just because all the Omegas run from you, and for good reason." He snorted, amused. "Serves you right."  


"Control her!" Gally gasped out.  


Thomas gazed on him reflectively for a moment. "No."

* * *

"Nathan! Duck!"  


The Omega dropped down and a massive Griever sailed over him, trying its best to duck Mihlo off its back. Across the Glade, every Glader snapped to attention, Thomas, Minho and Newt immediately taking off.  


"What the hell are you doing?!" Newt cried.  


"Hold on, I've-" Mihlo pulled harshly on something that looked like wires, apparently trying to dislodge something. "-done this before! Just-" It hissed and growled. "-give me a moment!"  


She wrestled with it again, the Griever spinning itself around, snapping and hissing at everyone and everything.  


"Got it!" At that moment, the beast finally managed to buck her off. Whatever she had a hold of, however, she had a hold of good. When she went flying, she pulled it out with her and the Griever collapsed, gasping and rasping out air.  


Mihlo stood, dusting the dirt off herself and walking calmly and proudly over to the monster. "I think I'll call you Greg. You're my fourth one now."  


"What the hell does that mean?" Thomas breathed in a worried wheeze. Mihlo abruptly remembered that he was there and turned around sheepishly to him.  


"When I'm in the Maze, I track down and tame Grievers. This is my fourth one now. The original's name is Kent and the other two are Hansen and Cory."  


"What do you use them for?" Minho asked.  


She shrugged. "Scouting, roaming. I'm hoping that once I have enough of them, I can use them to find a way out of the Maze."  


"That's . . ." Newt blew his cheeks out, shaking his head.  


Minho looked her dead in the eyes. " . . . Brilliant."  


She beamed. "Thanks Appa. Nathan looks at the controllers I pull out to see if they do anything we could use."  


Nathan shook his head. "I don't do anything compared to her. She wrestles with Grievers. I just look at things."  


"Don't be absurd." She pulled him in and kissed the side of his head. "You're the one who figured out Section Seven."  


"Section Seven?" Thomas asked, leaning into Minho for support.  


Nathan and Mihlo nodded in unison, excitement rolling off them. "Section Seven is where the Grievers come from. It's really likely that that's our way out."  


Thomas burst out and grabbed both of them, pulling them in close for a suffocating hug. "My babies found a way out . . . I'm so proud of you both. I love you so much. My babies . . . "  


He let them go and turned back to Minho. "You promised me, when I got pregnant with Mihlo, that we would find a way out." He broke out into a grin. "We're going to leave, Minho! We can leave!"  


"I don't know if it's safe yet." Mihlo added, trying not to spoil her father's fun. "I needed one more Griever."  


"You're going to scout it alone?" Gally snapped from the back of the crowd. Mihlo rolled her eyes.  


"Of course not, ya shank. I'm going to take Nathan with me."  


"The Maze is no place for an Omega."  


"No, the Maze is no place for a bitch." Mihlo snapped back. "Nathan's Griever is Hansen. I'd like to see you straddle one, Beta."  


"I don't straddle, I mount." Laughter broke out in the back and Mihlo bristled, snarling. She released a sharp whistle and three Grievers came sprinting out of the Maze, stopping just behind her.  


"Another word, asshole, and I'll kill you." Her deadly gaze bore into his, the crowd having parted in shock mixed with healthy fear and bedazzled awe. "You're nothing more than a meat stick, Gally. And not even a breeding one." She smiled humourlessly. "And you wonder why no one fucks you."  


"Watch your mouth." Thomas spit out on reflex.  


"Listen to your mother, Mihlo."  


One of the Grievers, Kent, bristled and snarled, oozing onto the grass and flicking its metal tail violently.  


"Can you outrun a Griever, shank?"  


Newt stepped between them. "No one dies! We got that? Mihlo and Nathan scout the Maze. The rest of us ready to leave."  


"Who put you in charge?!" Gally hissed.  


"I did." Newt snapped back. "What I say goes. You either like it or stay here in the Maze. Your choice."

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay?" Chuck whipered feverently, hands fluttering over Nathan's shoulder. The Omega just smiled at him, curled on his Alpha sister's lap.  


"I'm fine. It just grazed me is all."  


Beside them, Thomas was shaking in Minho's arms.  


"You did the right thing."  


"He shot by baby. My little boy. Bastard." He stared unseeingly at his bloody knuckles. "He shot my baby."  


"It's going to be alright, Thomas. We're free now."  


At this, Thomas looked up at him, painful hope evident in his face. "Where do we go now?"  


"Where we have to."  


"It's going to be okay." Newt promised, rubbing his back and settling Chuck down. Despite being so much older, the younger Omega was still childish and skittish. "We're free now."  


Mihlo kissed Nathan as she pushed his head into the crux of her shoulder, avoiding his wound.  


"We're free."


End file.
